One Day
by MadHatter99
Summary: Fuji finds a doujinshi...! TezuFuji. My 2nd Fanfic, title is crap.. I know
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine, if its mine I don't need to write fanfic.

Pairings: TezuFuji

--------

Its morning and as usual Fuji Syuusuke is walking the usual path to school when suddenly he stop. Why did he stop? It is because he finds this 'book' on the ground in front of him. Feeling curious about the book, he picks it up and examines it. As he examine the front cover, he find out that the book is actually a doujinshi because of the title 'Prince of Tennis Doujinshi no. XX.' It seems to be a sequel to some other doujinshi thinks Fuji. As he examines the bottom of the front page, his eyes widen as he sees HIS name and TEZUKA name on the bottom of the page. He can't believe this… why did his name and Tezuka's name written on this book and why did it say 'TEZUKA x FUJI SPECIAL 47p.' As Fuji thinks that this 'doujinshi' is very interesting and he could not find the name of the owner on the front cover or the back, Fuji decide to put the 'doujinshi' inside his bag and bring it school.

At School, Recess time. Location: Classroom

It is recess and Fuji who has been very curious about the 'doujinshi', take the book out and started to read it. As he read the first page of the first story, he finds out that this book or 'doujinshi' is very interesting indeed. As time passes for several minutes, his friend Eiji, who is back after buying food from the tuck shop, greet Fuji happily, but because Fuji is too busy reading his book, he did not respond. Eiji who is a very inpatient person become very curious about the book and start to take a peek of the book from behind.

As Fuji flip through the page, Eiji's face become very red and because he could not take it anymore, he said to Fuji in quite a loud voice…

"Fuji… Why the hell you and this person who looks like Tezuka doing the xxx things!.. It's disturbing nyaa"

Fuji who has been busy reading the book did not notice that Eiji was behind him all the time and is surprised.

"Geez.. you surprise me Eiji… Don't do that again."

"It's your fault, I was behind you all the time!" Reply Eiji angrily. "Anyway that is not the point, where do you get this book and is that Tezuka?"

"Yah.. that him alright." Said Fuji. "I found this book near my house and I found it very interesting."

"Interesting? This xxx book? Are you out of your mind?"

"You should see the xxx scene on page 10, it is very interesting. Oh.. and there is you and Oishi too in this book, even Ryoma and Momo. I think the whole gang is here.. Kaido and Inui, even Yuuta is in it. I show it to you." Said Fuji flipping through the page, showing the scene where they all appear in the 'doujinshi'.

"…"

After school, tennis practice ended. Location: Tennis Locker Room

"Hey look here… this is very interesting."

"I can't believe that they actually do that."

"This is a very good data indeed."

"Wonder who bring this to school"

"Oh.. that book, its Fuji's"

"How do you know Eiji?"

"He said that he found it on the ground near his home and because he finds it interesting, he brings it to school."

"Do you think they actually do it?"

"Probably, they have been best friends for 3 years."

"Wah.. The xxx thing on page 25 is very … umm… interesting"

"Oh please Momo-senpai… page 10 is much more daring and interesting."

After hearing that, Momo who feel annoyed at his friend give Ryoma a punch on his head while saying "Shut up chibi!"

Then suddenly a tall figure enter the room and is very surprise by the way his teammates gather around a book, "What's going on here? Why aren't you all changing?"

"Wah!... its buchou! RUN!" After saying this, Momo, who is holding out the book drop it on the floor and just like in movie, the book drop in slow motion and everyone that is Momo, Ryoma, Eiji, Oishi, Kaido, and Inui remain in their place, accepting their fate and regretting their act.

As it land on the ground, Tezuka step forward and pick up the book and he start to flip through the page. As he begins to read through the book, he stops on a particular page and freeze. His eyes widen and you could see that his cheek start to go red. In the same time, the door is open and enters Fuji.

Fuji who has no idea of what has happen in the room and what has his book cause to Tezuka and others step happily inside the room and find that everyone excluding Tezuka is looking at him.

"Is everyone alright?" Said Fuji who is very confuse about the situation. After hearing that, Eiji then point his finger to Tezuka and the book. And with just that, Fuji understand that his friends has find the book, read the book, drop the book and now it end up in Tezuka's hand.

Steeping close to Tezuka, Fuji smile and said "So… Do you find it interesting Tezchan?"

Tezuka who already feel annoyed and angry, glare at Fuji and said to everyone in the room, "50 LAPS NOW! AND ANOTHER 50 LAPS FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH."

Everyone excluding Fuji, who is still smiling, exit the room accepting their terrible fate and life.

"And for you Fuji… You have to run 100 laps for the rest of the month" Said Tezuka who is currently very angry.

"Yes… Tezchan."

After the grueling punishment.

Everyone has already finished their laps except for Fuji who is ordered to run 100 laps. It's already late when Fuji finished his laps, feeling tired after running the laps, he then enter the locker room to find Tezuka sitting on a chair, waiting for him while working on his homework.

"Hmm.. that's nice of you Tezuka, waiting for me after ordering me to run 100 laps." Said Fuji.

"And whose fault is that to bring that book to school." Reply Tezuka while doing his homework.

"But I find it very interesting and it's not my fault that they read it. I was about to put it back on my bag when Ryuzaki-sensei called me." Answer Fuji who is currently changing from his tennis uniform to school uniform. "And anyway, the xxx thing on page 10 is really interesting."

After saying that, Fuji grabs the doujinshi and opens it to page 10 then showing it to Tezuka. "See… Don't you think its interesting, I would like to try it."

Without much thinking Tezuka grab Fuji's hand and kiss him on the lips, causing the doujinshi to fall on the ground.

After doing the xxx thing, Tezuka and Fuji clean up the situation and their self. Tezuka who is buttoning his shirt, notice that the doujinshi fell on the ground and the plastic cover has fallen out. Tezuka who pick up the doujinshi without the plastic cover notice a name written on the book, reading the name, Tezuka eyes widen again for the second time. He then said to Fuji.

"Does your sister know our relationship?"

"Yeah… why do you ask?"

"……"

"Tezuka?"

"She's the owner of this book"

With that statement, both of them stay silence for a long time…

-----------

Phew.. it finish at last.. Sorry for my terrible English.

Anyway there will be another chapter but I haven't write it and it will be short. It will be about Fuji and his sister and plus plus.

Thanks for reading it hehe… This is my 2nd fanfic btw.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine, if its mine, I don't have to buy the manga.

---------

Chapter 2.

Fuji's resident

It's late and inside Fuji's resident, Yumiko, Fuji's sister is sitting quietly on the sofa, waiting for his little brother to come home while watching TV. Several minutes pass and Fuji still haven't come home then suddenly she hears the front door click and his brother voice saying goodbye to Tezuka. After the farewell ends, Fuji then step inside his house, close the door and begin his way to the living room, where Yumiko is located.

Hearing that his brother's footstep is getting closer, Yumiko said,

"Okaerinasai, Syuusuke. How's school?"

"It's fine. Tezuka order me to run 100 laps, that is why I'm late."

"Ooo… You poor thing, what have you done this time?"

"Not me… It's because of you."

"What do you mean?" Reply Yumiko and as she finishes the sentence, Fuji took out the doujinshi and shows it to her sister.

"Ah… You find my book. Where do you find it?" Said Yumiko as she took the doujinshi from Fuji's hand.

"I found it on the ground, just 2 blocks from here."

"Ah… I must have dropped it in the morning." Reply Yumiko calmly. "So do you find it interesting, don't you think the xxx thing on page 10 is very interesting?"

"Yeah……. Anyway that's not the point!" Said Fuji angrily. "Where do you get this doujinshi anyway?"

"Remember the short girl with long hair that came to our home that day? She's pretty chubby, remember?... Anyway she loves manga and she fell in love with you on the first glance but I told her that you have already someone."

"Nee-san."

"Ok, no need to be angry. Anyway she was searching for manga or doujinshi, I don't know, at E-bay. There she stumbled on this doujinshi, she then send the address to me. I found it interesting so I decide to buy it. There… that is why I have that doujinshi."

"I can't believe you bought it."

"It's not my fault that you're popular."

"Me. Popular?" Said Fuji in a very confuse plus angry mode.

"Yah, don't you know? I was surfing the net and I found actually quite a lot of you and Tezuka doujinshi. There are also other pairings such as Eiji and Oishi or even you and Eiji. It's really interesting. I already order some you know." With that, Yumiko leave the living room, waving good bye to his poor little brother.

"Wait. Hey! Nee-san!" And so Fuji Syuusuke failed to stop his sister.

Tezuka's house

"Tadaima." Said Tezuka as he step into his house and remove his shoes.

"Aa, you're back Kunimitsu. Look what your mom has found." Said Tezuka's mom as she show him a book which seems to be a doujinshi.

"Isn't it great? I find it in the bookshop, they have quite a lot therefore I bought some which looks interesting. I mostly bought the one which about you and Fuji. Isn't it great Mitsu?"

"Kaa-san… Please." Said Tezuka who seems to have a headache.

"Wait until I show it to your father and grandfather."

"Kaa-san!"

--------

End…

Hope you like it but if you don't please don't kill me.

And I have to say thank you to those peoples who is kind enough to give me review for my first fanfiction. Love you all.


End file.
